seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XI
Cover Story Number 1: The Empty Mountain Citizen 1: But...if you're not Death, what could you possibly be? Marin: A normal human like yourself. I am Marin, and I'm here to save you from this eternal drought! Citizen 2: But how are you going to save us? You gonna make it rain or something? Marin: No, but I have knowledge. Knowledge of a great source of water underground. And I'm going to give it to you for no cost whatsoever! Some of the citizens begin to cheer. Marin: Not only that, I will ensure we will have eternal protection from this eternal drought! We shall build a city underground! The citizens continue to cheer, but some of them don't seem as enthralled by Marin's plan. Citizen 3: What if this is all a trick? Not to mention we're in no condition to work! Marin: Would you like me to give you evidence? Very well then! Two Phantoms carry a large tank forward. Marin: Make it rain! A Phantom turns a knob, and water sprays out in all directions. The people are caught unaware and are incredibly shocked to see a scarce resource flowing freely once again. They start to dance around in their newfound happiness, although several townspeople, Willard included, seem rather shocked at the wasting of water. The crowd's opinion has now clearly turned. Townspeople: MARIN! MARIN! MARIN! Marin: What do you say, townspeople? Shall we build an underground city and save us from certain doom? Townspeople: YEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! Work soon begins on the new project. Marin has all the blueprints readied, but there is no shortage of hard labor to be done, all day every day. Despite these brutal conditions, the townspeople receive an ample supply of water from Marin each day and so do not complain about their work. Willard: Whew! Digging that tunnel was probably the most tiring thing I've done all day! And for 12 nearly straight hours, too! Rodaro: Ah, it's not so bad once you think about what the final product will be. It definitely beats thirsting to death, that's for sure! Rodoran: Hey Uncle Willard! I'm gonna help you guys build this stuff so we can get a new home! Rodaro: All this hard work will one day be worth it. For all our future generations. Willard: Rodaro, did you just hear...a loud boom in the distance? Rodaro: Maybe. Can't say for sure. Construction is rather noisy, after all. Willard: It sounded almost like...thunder. But it would have to be a really strong storm for us to hear it... Rodaro: Ah, you're just having deja vu of our old life. But once we begin this new life, you will have no need to reminisce. The years pass, and though the task is dauntingly large, the city slowly but surely is built. Finally, four years later, a large celebration is occurring. A large portion of the city has been finished, and the people prepare to enter it once and for all. Marin: This hard work...has not been in vain! I now present...your new city! Carrying a large pair of scissors, Marin cuts the red ribbon at the main entrance. When he does this, the townspeople cry out louder than ever before and rush in. Willard enters his assigned quarters. Thankfully, he was right nearby Rodaro, Masaki, and Rodoran. As he sets up his belongings, Rodaro comes rushing to the door. Rodaro: Marin's just called a meeting at the new city plaza! Willard: So soon? Rodaro: Probably just introductory stuff. A pain in the neck, but important still. Willard and Rodaro's family head out to the plaza, where Marin stands in the center platform. Marin: Good day to you all. Words cannot express the pride I feel for this creation. It could not have been built without hard work from everyone. A celebration is certainly in order, but we do have an order of business to take care of. A city cannot function without a leader. Whom shall we elect as leader? Does anyone care to lead this place? The crowd remains silent. Suddenly, however, a voice rings out. ???: I'd like to run, if you don't mind. Marin: Ah yes. And what is your name? Calavan: Calavan! I was the mayor of this town, and I'd like to continue guiding us! Marin: You're mayor? Funny. I didn't see you do much leading when the drought came and we rebuilt this city! The crowd remains silent Calavan: Well-I provided moral support to everyone when we were building! And I did all I could to make sure we survived! Marin: Yes...but it wasn't much, was it? If you will elect me as your new leader, I will continue to make sure things get done! We will not stop working until we achieve perfection! The crowd roars Marin: Now, we vote. Who here wants, uh, Carahan to be leader? A few people raise their hands, but they are pitifully small in the large crowd? Marin: Who wants me to be leader? The crowd erupts once again as they chant Marin's name. Marin: We have a verdict! As your new leader, my verdict here is to celebrate! A large party then breaks out. Willard: I'm certainly anticipating how all this will turn out. Rodaro: Seems all good to me! The next day, Willard, Rodaro, and family head down the streets along with everyone else. Willard: Another meeting? What's so pressing here? Rodaro: I guess we'll find out... Marin: Greetings, everyone. I hope you all had a nice celebration last night! But there is still work to be done! Starting today, we are going to be building my quarters! Several Phantoms unroll a blueprint showing the design for a large, elegant palace. The opulence of the project causes more than a few townspeople to be shocked. Citizen 1: But, forgive me Lord Marin, aren't there other things that need to be done? We still need plumbing, and a good roadway system...aren't those things more important? Marin: I understand your position. But I do require quarters if I am to govern effectively, and this will help me govern you all to perfection! Come and start building...now. The crowd murmurs, when the Phantoms seem to move in. Intimidated, the crowd rushes to follow Marin's order. Rodaro: Well, that was certainly unexpected...still, I guess we should repay him for saving us somehow, right? Willard: This was too swift. Something is not right...and I feel it could just get worse... The townsfolk continue building the large palace, and do not finish for a year and a half. After the palace is finally completed, another assembly is called. Marin: Thanks to you, my palace is built...a due compensation. You all are free to return to your normal lives, but...I would still like some tribute to me as thanks for saving you all from death. On one day of the month, the day once referred to as "Rain Day," you will give me 1000 pounds of your food! The crowd is shocked at this turn of events, and most seem to not be happy about it. Marin: To save you the trouble, this month I personally collected the food! Four Phantoms float through the crowd, carrying a large pile of the citizens' food. Citizen 1: Wait! So that's why there was no food in the kitchen this morning! I need that food to feed my family! The crowd grows more and more discontented. Citizen 1: You can't do this, Marin! This has gone too far. Marin, softly: That one seems to be a focal point. He will best serve as the lesson. A Phantom approaches the citizen, who cowers back in fear. Before he can do anything, the citizen is stabbed by the Phantom's claws, and instantly crumples to the ground. Marin: I hate to use excessive force, but I'm afraid that is what will happen to all of you if you question me! I am your ruler! Now clear the streets! The citizens can only be shocked silent as they file toward their homes for curfew. Later, Willard and Rodaro stand aboveground, looking out at the ocean. Rodaro: I'm pretty sure Marin wants no one out of the city...but it is good to be back out here. Willard: Sometimes I regret that we never found a way to explore the ocean. It might have solved our problems much better than Marin. Rodaro: Wait...what's that in the distance? Willard and Rodaro look out into the water at a shape. Slowly, however, the shape comes closer, until they see it is a raggled seaman holding on to a canoe. Rodaro: Who are you? Are you OK? Seaman: KOFF KOFF! Yeah...man, that was a wicked storm...I knew I shouldn't have come near here... Willard: Wait. Storms? Near here? Seaman: Yeah...there's a small island near this place that's like a storm epicenter...storms almost every day of the week! Willard and Rodaro listen in the distance. A faint, but not too faint, sound of thunder is heard. Rodaro: I guess I'm envious, but oh well... Willard: No...this is a bit too suspicious...I feel this is somehow connected to the drought here! Category:Ghost City Arc